1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inductor having a high Q value for use in high frequency in a semiconductor integrated circuit (IC).
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional inductor will be described with reference to FIG. 9. Referring to FIG. 9, the reference numeral 1 denotes an inductor section, 2 denotes a drawing interconnect formed in the first layer, 3 denotes a drawing interconnect formed in the second layer, 5 denotes a connection between the first and second layers, 7 denotes an interlayer film, and 8 denotes a smoothing film.
That is, in the conventional inductor, the inductor section is constructed of a single layer and the second layer is used for the drawing interconnect for connection with other components.
As one of characteristics of an inductor, it is generally known that in order to obtain a large inductance value, the line length of the inductor must be increased.
With the above conventional construction, however, when the line length is increased in order to obtain a large inductance value, the serial resistance component increases due to the resistance of a wiring material constituting the inductor, resulting in lowering the Q value of the inductor.
Further, the increased line length of the inductor tends to increase the size of the entire inductor.